FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating an installed state of an ABS motor. Referring to FIG. 1, the ABS motor is a direct current (DC) motor activated by an EBCM (Electronic Brake Control Module) in a case pressure-reduction is activated by an ABS, where in a case the ABS motor starts to perform a rotating movement, a needle bearing (3) eccentrically mounted on a rotation shaft (2) advances/backs up a plunger (5) of a return pump (4) to reduce pressure of brakes on locked wheels.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating a coupled structure between a conventional ABS motor and a needle bearing. Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional ABS motor is disadvantageous in that the rotation shaft (2) of a conventional ABS motor (1. hereinafter referred to as motor) is straightly processed, and a distal end of the rotation shaft (2) is eccentrically processed to increase a manufacturing cost and to rule out generality of the motor (1) due to disablement to other usages.